zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Glitches
This page is a list of glitches from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Invisible Hole Glitch #Link must go to the area in front of Arbiter's Grounds, and before the Bulblin Camp. #Find the small Treasure Chest on the left and open it. #Jump Attack and get on top of the chest. Then face Link at the low wall on the left. #Charge a Jump Strike. If performed correctly, Link will appear to be out-of-bounds. If Link continues to walk forward through the only rock visible, he will fall back through to his starting place. Kakariko Graveyard Glitch This glitch requires the hidden skill, "Jump Strike". #Enter Kakariko Village Graveyard and, to save time, kill all of the Guays. #In the right wall of the graveyard, there is a small rock ledge that is slightly lower than the others. Jump Strike onto it. #After circling the graveyard on the rocks, Jump Striking whenever necessary, Link will appear on the edge of the graveyard. There will be empty white space, a background, and the root of one of the two trees. NOTE: If Link falls into the white space he will appear at the entrance of the graveyard, with one less heart. #Keep going up to the edge and follow it to the right (left on GameCube) using Jump Strike to get up the difficult "hill" and stand as close to the edge as possible, in sort of a "dump". Link is now able to see the area behind the graveyard containing the Zora grave. #Now Z/L target and jump attack towards the Zora grave room, if successful, Link will land inside of the "room" on top of a ledge. Walk towards the waterfall (Do not jump down from the ledge) and let Link drop down into the waterfall. Now Link will be swimming in the white space right outside of the Zora grave "room" and he can explore the invisible water. #If need be that Link is to get out of the white space, simply swim towards the Zora grave room. As soon as Link goes through the wall, it will become solid and he cannot go back into the white space. To do the glitch again, go back to the graveyard and repeat the process. Stand Underwater Without Iron Boots #Link must go to Zora's Domain and equip the Zora Armor. #Going towards the end of Zora's Domain near the Upper Zora's river, Link must not leave, and should find a corner in the wall. #Go underwater and find a small hill on this corner. #Go atop this hill, wearing the Iron Boots. Take them off at the top, and Link will still be standing. Link can perform any action as if he were above water, including transform into a wolf or change tunics. But Link will still be underwater. (This is available only on the GameCube version.) Reach the Bottomless Floor #Go to The City in the Sky. #Find the area with the Peahats and Baba Serpent-infested grass. #Use the Double Clawshots and grab onto one of the flying Peahats when they are over an area with no visible ground below. #Quickly equip the Iron Boots, and Link will fall, with the Peahat, down to the sky. The Peahat will not allow Link to die, but there is a point where he stops falling and just hangs there in the sky. Also, if Link looks up (using the C-stick), he can see the floors have disappeared, allowing him full view of the rooms above. If he removes the Iron Boots, the Peahat will slowly go up, while still moving in its designated direction. Link will most likely eventually go through a floor, where he is hold on the Peahat will be released. This glitch works in the GameCube version but does not work in the Wii version. Oocca Cannon Glitch If the game is saved and turned off before warping the cannon, but after Shad enters the room, the next time the game is turned on, Link will be in the cannon room, and upon trying to leave, Shad will ask him why he is leaving, yet his body is nowhere to be found and to be reasoned with, and Link cannot warp the cannon yet, because as Midna points out, "That guy is still watching.". Should this happen, send the disc into Nintendo for repair. This glitch has been fixed in newer versions of the game. This can also be fixed by copying the file several times, then opening it on a copy. In this case, Shad will reappear. XkB53h2M5Pw Cave of Ordeals Glitch When exploring the Cave of Ordeals, extinguish the torches with the Gale Boomerang and the door on the next floor will open with the exclusion of floors: 1, 10, 11, 20, 21, 30, 31, 40, 41, and 50. This "glitch" works only on the Wii version of the game. Horse Grass Boomerang Glitch Find any patch of either Horse Grass or Hawk Grass and stand next to it. Throw the Gale Boomerang in any direction and just as it comes back to Link pick up the grass. If done with the correct timing Link will blow into his Boomerang rather than the grass. Dash Forward On certain staircases, if Link performs a somersault, there is a chance that Link might dash forward instead of rolling. If this is done incorrectly, Link will simply bounce against the stairs. Go Back in Time When Link enters the Arbiter's Grounds or the Goron Mines, he must go to a sinkhole or to the lava. He must fall in it. While he is sinking, go to the Home Menu and press the reset icon. Link should be at the Bridge of Eldin. Link will not have any hearts, and Link will not have anything except a sword and a shield. If Link sticks around long enough, he will notice that he is at the starting menu. If he falls, he will be at the part where he encounters King Bulblin for the first time in Hyrule Field. This glitch has a few random effects: sometimes after falling, the King Bulblin cutscene will occur, Link will not be on Epona, and Link may also have all the items he had earlier. This glitch can be done in both versions of the game, but the "equipped" version (Link having all of his items) is done by pressing A + B as Link is getting up. The Twilight Princess emblem will show. Link must jump into the chasm. While he is falling, go to the saved game menu. Select the game and Link will face King Bulblin with all of his items. Note: There needs to be perfect timing to perform this glitch. The game must be reset exactly before Link's hand goes down. Field South of Castle Town Glitch Leave Castle Town through the South Gate, and call Epona. Ride her over to the huge pit. Leave a little space between her and the pit, change into a wolf, and get on the side of her that faces the pit. Get near the side of her head, and talk to her. She will look at Link, and push him into the pit. Wait a while before ending the conversation. Now, Link should be in the river leading to Lake Hylia, and he can explore. Skipping to 2:37, the glitch is shown in detail. 36EqUb1anJU&feature=channel_page Postman Glitch NOTE: This glitch works only if the Postman has a letter for Link. Leave Kakariko Village, going north along the rock canyon. Travel along the east wall until Link gets to an area where he can slowly walk off the floor and grab onto the edge. While hanging onto the edge, keep moving right. If the postman has a letter for Link, he will run over to him but then fall off the edge. After a while, he will hit the "bottom" and give Link the letter. Most likely the system will crash from this. Infinite Bombs and Arrows WARNING: Do NOT attempt to acquire any bomb bags while this glitch is active, if Link does he will not have that bomb bag and will not be able to get it again. Best do it when Link has all three of them. This cheat remains active until Link beats a temple boss or until he saves and quits. Requirements: Control of Wolf Form, Clawshot, Cleared Zora River of rocks, at least 20 Rupees Go to Lake Hylia and howl at the Hawk Grass to play Plumm's Balloon Popping Game. As soon as Link starts, Dash and crash into a wall. When Plumm asks Link if he wants to play again, say no. Then change to Human form and equip the Clawshot. From where Link is standing, leap into the water and start swimming towards the waterfall. Swim until the screen shows that the cliff is not blocking the waterfall. Aim the Clawshot at the waterfall, Z or L-Target and swim into the cliff face beside Link. Link should pass through the cliff and continue swimming in the same direction, and he should fall and die within a few seconds. When he re-spawns, Plumm will ask him if he wants to go again; answer yes and crash into the wall again. Link should now be standing in human form on an invisible platform. Now aim The camera at the balloons and jump backward into nothingness. When Link re-spawns, he will be in the same spot, but with the river ride game theme along the river. Turn into a wolf and jump in the water and swim forward until the screen goes black. Link will be a very glitched-out wolf riding down the waterfall. WARNING: Do not press any buttons while Link is in the canoe or run the risk having to turn off the console and re-attempt the whole glitch from the start''' When Iza's assistant asks Link if he want to go again say yes and he will be in Iza's shack as a wolf. Now, warp anywhere and (as long as the glitch is active) Link will keep the Lent bomb bag with infinite bombs and the arrows never run out. Useful for Cave of Ordeals or Dungeons. NOTE: It is also possible to have infinite amount of any bomb type. Just sell all of the bombs in the Lent Bomb Bag and buy the lowest amount of the bomb type desired and it fills the bomb bag completely. This can also be used to get more Rupees by selling all of the bombs and buying less again, earning Link a profit. Map Glitch NOTE: This glitch can be performed on GameCube and Wii versions. This description is from the GameCube version. Click the Z-button and right on the D-pad (the pad on the controller that looks like a +) at the same time. The map should appear on the screen. Make portals come on the map and choose any of them. If done correctly, instead of warping, Link will talk to Midna. If Link tries to enter a door or another area (that will fade to black or white and be in the next area), it will not load and Link will be able to keep going. If Link tries to enter another area while riding Epona, he will keep going and float in midair. Link can get to odd places and get to some places early. WARNING: DO NOT attempt to dismount from Epona while floating. Link will fall endlessly and never die. The only way to get back is to restart the game. Also, if Link dies, the game over-screen will come up. Choose yes or no, but will the program will be unable to leave the screen. Also, if Link does not call Epona and tries to keep going to another area, he will eventually fall through the ground, and will have the restart the game. Floating Glitch This can be done on both the GameCube and Wii versions. At the City in the Sky at the boss area facing the center from where Link went to the top. Climb the pillars on the right side, once Link gets the top of the pillar, find a point where Link can look at the sun. On the middle-right side, the icon should pop up that says that Link can attach to something there. Release and Link will go up very high with nothing holding on to him but air and his Clawshot attached to an invisible object. It is safe to fall down as Link will land on the ground, losing only one or two hearts. Trill Crashes the Game or Punish the Evildoers To do this glitch, play until Talo gets kidnapped by Bokoblins. Do not go to Trill until Link is fighting a Bokoblin. Slowly and carefully push the Bokoblin into Trill's shop. If done right, the screen will go to Trill and will look like he is about to say something, but the dialogue will not be seen. Link cannot skip the "dialogue", so this makes the need to restart the game. Another thing that could happen is that Trill yells out, "Punish the evildoers!" After saying that, he will attack and kill the Bokoblin. Note: Trill will also try to kill Link until the Bokoblin dies. Trill glitch First, go to Trill and steal anything. Then go back and pay 30 Rupees. Trill will tell Link not to steal anything again. Enter and exit the area and go back to Trill. He will call Link a thief, but will not try to kill him. Levitating Bomskit Glitch NOTE: This can be performed only if the postman has a letter for Link. Go to Kakariko Gorge for the first time and, with Epona, run into one of the Bomskits on the road. If done correctly, the postman will come and the bomskit will be levitating in the air. Once the postman leaves, the bomskit will hang in the air for a few brief seconds, then continue running around. Energy Efficient Cucco Glitch Go to Falbi's Flight By Fowl attraction at Lake Hylia. Pay the fee, pick up a cucco, and fly out a little. Then either equip the Iron Boots, or the Magic Armor, the armor will work only if Link is all out of Rupees. Link should start plummeting and screaming at the top of his lungs. When Link's shield looks totally horizontal, unequip the iron boots or the magic armor. Now the Cucco should fly faster and descend less than before, and Link's shield should still look like he is falling down at high speeds. Note: The shield WILL revert itself after Link lands, but the Cucco, when grabbed and held when jumping off a ledge, will cause Link to jump much higher than usual. What Is Behind the Tree? NOTE: This glitch works in both the Wii and Gamecube versions of the game. To perform this glitch, Link must go to Ordon Village, and climb the tree with the hornets (needless to say, remove the nest first). Now climb up the tree and move Link onto one of the thin branches, and Z-target to line Link's back up with the tree. Now perform a back flip. If done correctly, Link will fall into a pit and scream. Link will start back in Ordon Village with one heart less. Stuck on the Stairs This glitch works in the Wii version and probably in the GameCube version. After defeating Zant, talk to Midna with Link's back to the corner of stairs and say Link does not want to leave, and if performed correctly Link will be stuck in walking animation at the corner of the stairs and he cannot move at all so the game must be reset. Renado Underwater When Renado is walking outside in Kakariko Village, Link can push him slightly when he stops walking. If Link keeps talking to him when he starts to move, he will stop moving again, allowing Link to keep pushing him slightly further. Push him, until Link reaches inside of the cave by the spring in the village, (which requires the entrence being bombed in the first place) and keep pushing him while following the path in the cave. Once Link reaches the other side of the cave, push him off the edge, and into the deep pool in the back of the spring. He will sink to the bottom, and begin to walk on the floor of the pool. If Link talks to him, he will act completely normal, as if nothing has happened. Also, when Link pushes him out of range where Talo can spot him, he can speak to Renado in wolf form, where again, he acts normal. Note: This takes a while, and takes a lot of patience. Skipping the Ordon Sword Outside of the entrance to the Twilight Realm, there are two event triggers: the first causes Midna to order Link to go return to the village to get the Ordon Sword and Ordon Shield; Link will then take a few steps back towards the village, preventing you from reaching the second event trigger. The second event trigger activates a cut scene where Link is pulled into the Twilight Realm. This following glitch allows you to jump over the first event trigger and skip getting the Ordon Sword. Head down the path towards the village until Link comes across a Bulbin (if Link got the Ordon Shield, Link will be coming from the other direction on Link's first attempt, but Link will start at the spring whenever you reset your game). Get his attention and lead him across the bridge to the entrance to the Twilight Realm. Next, you must position him so that he is on the left side of the path (right side for the Wii edition), so that he is slightly angled away from the wall, and that he is standing right at the edge of the area that will trigger the Midna scene; there is a large black mark on the wall next to the border of the event trigger, if you cannot see it, try activating Link's senses; use this line to help you position your attack more accurately. When you have the Bulbin in the right position, L-target the Bulbin, jump back, attack the Bulbin with the A button, and then immediately jump again. If done correctly, you will jump over the event trigger. If done incorrectly, you will trigger the Midna cut scene. If this happens, leave the area (or just jump off of the bridge) -this will cause the Bulbin to regain the health lost from being hit--and then retry. If you have already killed the Bulbin, exiting the area will not cause him to respawn; you must reload your save in order to make him return. Keeping the Wooden Sword NOTE: You need to have the slingshot for this. Pick up a large rock and carry it over to the locked gate, set it down on the far left or far right of the gate. Next, Link will need to do side jumps over the rock (Hold L + Hold Direction on control stick + A). If done correctly, Link will land inside the gate. Once inside the gate, try to angle Link so that his back is to the bridge, then, repeatedly roll towards the lock in the center of the gate; if done correctly, when Link hits the lock, he will bounce backwards onto the bridge, if done incorrectly, he will bounce back onto the grass. Repeat this until he lands on the bridge. Once on the other side of the gate, follow the path Link would normally take until he gets to the point with the caged monkey and the two Bokoblins; feel free to kill enemies along the way, but make sure Link always has at least enough Seeds to kill a Deku Baba (to refill his seeds). When Link gets to the caged monkey, kill one of the Bokoblins with your Slingshot, then position Link so that him and the remaining Bokoblin are on opposite sides of the cage. The Bokoblin's attacks can destroy the bars of the cage, and since Link cannot destroy the bars by himself, you must trick the Bokoblin into doing it for you. Kill the Bokoblin once the bars are destroyed. Continue the game until you get the Ordon Sword and are back in the Light Realm. Make sure to save and also save it to a separate file as well. Picking up the Wooden Sword here will equip it, but equipping the Ordon Sword or Master Sword will make it disappear forever. Note that if you replace the Master Sword, the game will be left unbeatable. Magnetic Ceiling Glitch NOTE: This glitch is for the Wii version of the game. It is unknown if it works for the Gamecube version of the game. This can be done wherever there is a magnetic ceiling, such as the first one encountered in The Goron Mines. First equip the boots to the D-pad but don’t put them on. Go under the magnetic field and equip the boots. In mid flight up to the ceiling press the - button and put an item where the iron boots were on the D-pad, and make sure the Iron boots are not anywhere on the D-Pad. Unpause the game and finish flying onto the ceiling. Link should be on the ceiling with the Iron boots off and he will stay there and be able to walk faster. To get down walk off the magnetic part of the ceiling, equip and remove the Iron Boots. Category:Glitches